The Asterous Wedding
by Romantic Person
Summary: The priest turned to the raven haired young lady and asked her a question. "I do," she said smiling at her fiance. 'Were only 14...' she thought. The priest asked the same question the young man who was excited as his future wife.


**Hey, hey, guys! ^^ Yes, here it is, if you saw a teaser on my profile :D So, here`s a lot of fluffiness, because I was inspired by one fluffy story and the Jayesslee`s song. Ah! So sweet, I`ve spent such a great time! **

**Also, don`t worry about the 4****th**** chap, I`m working on it (how can`t I?). It`ll appear as soon as it`s possible for me right now I love you, guys, thanks for faves and follows and reviews, you make me happy ;D**

**Okay, on with a story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice (well, if I did I would make a lot of fluffiness and love there XD) I do not own the song "Love to be loved by you", it belongs to Marc Terenzi (amazing song!).**

**Enjoy!**

The young girl was standing in front of a mirror in her room. She was looking at a gorgeous youthful lady in a sumptuous crystal-white dress gold-plated over her bosom and hips. Pure sparks were variously, but beautifully scattered on the whole dress. She felt like a princess with a small gentle tiara on top of her head which held a long transparent bridal veil that reached her waist. Her raven hair was now collected into a twisted ponytail with two gently standing out ear locks.

The girl touched a small necklace with her soft long gloves that reached her elbows. She smiled at herself feeling so… happy… because it was the most important day of her life.

_Today is her wedding day. _

She couldn`t help but giggle at this thought.

_Today is the day when she will promise to love the only special person. _

Young lady heard the doorknob squeaking turning down.

_Today she will forever belong to him._

"Robin," she whispered with corners of her lips lifting in smile.

The door shut as the named boy stepped into the room.

"Do you know that the fiancé shouldn`t see his bride before the wedding begins?" Zatanna turned to face her amazed beloved.

The bird stared at the magician not daring to move. His jaw slightly slid down, but it quickly transformed into a light smile. His eyes were enchained on his adorable bride. Robin couldn`t spell a word about for a minute.

Zatanna giggled at his wonderstruck face expression.

After he shook his head slightly he spoke: "I-I… first time in my life I don`t know what to say," he stepped to his sweet one.

Zatanna smirked and quickly kissed him on cheek. He wrapped his arms around her waist gently and pulled her closer so their noses and foreheads touched.

They both slowly closed their eyes enjoying this moment together.

* * *

_Baby, tell me how can I tell you  
That I love you more than life  
_

Two lovebirds were slowly dancing in the center of the hall. Her arm was gently lying on his shoulder while his one was around her waist. And their hands were softly connected with each other in dance.

Zatanna laid her head on his shoulder pressing tighter to him. Dick smiled at her and buried his nose in her hair breathing the smell of roses.

_Show me how can I show you  
That I'm blinded by your light  
When you touch me I can touch you  
To find out the dream is true_

Everything was just like in fairy tale. The bluish light was shining on two beloved, who didn`t notice anyone around anymore. Not only because the guests were in darkness surrounded the sweethearts, but because it was the best moment for them together. They didn`t need anyone else right now.

_I love to be loved, I need to be loved  
I love to be loved by you_

Richard pulled his bride closer to quietly whisper in her ear the words along with the song. Zatanna giggled feeling his warm breathe so close to her, so it tickled her neck.

I know they gonna say  
our love's not strong enough to last forever  
And I know they gonna say that we'll give up because of heavy weather  
But how can they understand that our love is just heaven sent  
We keep on going on and on cause this is where we both belong

As the chorus was about to begin Robin pulled Zatanna in to brush his lips on hers in a soft but passionate kiss.

_Baby, tell me how can I tell you  
That I love you more than life  
Show me how can I show you  
That I'm blinded by your light_

She reached his hair with her fingers pulling him even closer. He put his hand on her red from blush cheek. _  
When you touch me I can touch you  
To find out the dream is true  
I love to be loved, I need yes I need to be loved  
I love to be loved by you_

The two slowly pulled away from each other on an inch so their foreheads touched and looked in each other`s eyes full of love and tender. _  
_

_Yes I love to be loved by you…_

* * *

It was a 4 am already. Zatanna was in the kitchen in Mount Justice in her pajamas drinking water. She thought of everything that happened to her this night. Her heart beat faster when she remembered their dance and kiss. Her cheeks flushed when she imagined his crystal blue eyes lovingly looking at her when he went into the room. And how his breathe tickled her skin.

'Though it was just a mission… I had the best time in my life,' Zatanna thought placing the glass in the sink and making her way to her room.

The Team stayed in Mount Justice, `cause it was already 2 am when they came back, so they decided to have a sleep there. Wally and Artemis were on the couch next to each other. They were the first ones to fall asleep as soon as they came back. The funniest thing was that Artemis`s hand was on speedster`s face while he tried to hug her waist. Still they looked very cute together.

Zatanna smiled at them. 'Maybe someday, _I`ll _be your bridesmaid, Artemis, as you were mine today.'

As she walked straight to her room one thing caught her eye. Robin`s door was slightly opened. The girl couldn`t believe it. The boy wonder had never left it opened, he was always so secretive from others. Zatanna slowly reached for the doorknob not sure of to move the door forward or shut. Anyway, she decided to look at her 'fiancé' sleeping. She thought it would look very cute.

In darkness she hardly discerned her boyfriend lying on bed sleeping. The girl stepped in to look at him closer. Obviously he was still in his wedding suit.

'Yeah, he was so tired…' Zatanna thought to herself sitting near his bed with her face right in front of his.

She moved a lock of his hair from his eye gently trying not to wake him up. The sorceress wanted to say 'aaawww', but she didn`t do it not to disturb the silence.

The boy moaned slightly and sighed in his dream. He looked so peaceful just like a baby. Zatanna couldn`t help **(no one would, right, guys? ;))**, but kiss her boyfriend on forehead. She stayed like that touching his forehead with her lips for few seconds. Then she slowly pulled away and laid her head on bed horizontally still staring at her love.

"So, not sleeping yet, Zee?" she heard his husky from dream voice.

The girl was surprised by such a sudden question that ruined the silence. She widened her eyes for a moment, but then smirked quietly.

"And how long have you been _not _sleeping?"

The boy groaned while thinking. "Till you came up to my door, I was asleep"

"Did I wake you up?" the girl felt guilty.

"Mmm… nope, I was waiting for you anyway…"

Zatanna was surprised… again. She thought that maybe Robin was a bit sleepy, so he didn`t understand what he said.

"Maybe you want to lie here?" Robin pointed at a place on the bed near him.

"Robin, you`re pervert! We weren`t really married!" she shouted at him quietly.

"I didn`t mean anything you thought about… who is the pervert now?" the boy chuckled.

"Then I`m going away," the sorceress stood up making her way to the door.

She knew he will follow her and when she was about to open the door the girl felt so familiar arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. Zatanna laughed when Robin whirled her around in his arms and fell down on bed. She turned to face him still being on top of him. They both giggled staring at each other even though it was very dark in the room. Suddenly, Richard`s husky, but still fabulous voice sweetly sounded:

"_Baby, tell me how can I tell you  
That I love you more than life  
Show me how can I show you  
That I'm blinded by your light_…" he sang the song they danced on their wedding.

Zatanna giggled brushing his nose with hers and singing along:

"_When you touch me I can touch you  
To find out the dream is true  
I love to be loved, I need yes I need to be loved  
I love to be loved by you_…" as the last word reached in the room by the two lovers their lips met softly and gently.

The two lovebirds fell asleep in each other`s embrace sweetly smiling in their teenager`s dreams.

**So, did you love it? Review please! ;) I know it`s short, I wanted to make it longer, but had no idea how ^^ I was too tired already, so I just went to sleep**

**Also, their mission was to replace two lovebirds that looked exactly like them, because there were some villains on their wedding,so... I think you got it, guys ^^ (Though it`s confusing, I know XD)**

**Okay, see ya!~**


End file.
